DÍAS NORMALES!
by hitokiri-dulce
Summary: ES LA SIMPLE VIDA DE DOS ADOLESCENTES llamados Arnold y Helga, mal summary la verdad, pero no soy buena para las entradas, pero si gustan pasar a leer les agradesere muxo.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aqui les dejo mi primer fic, y la verdad jamas pense que fuera de HEY ARNOLD, ojalas les agrade un poco.  
**HEY ARNOLD! no me pertenece ( por desgracia) es de Craig Bartlett

* * *

**Capitulo 0**

En una tarde como cualquier otra, como en cualquier parte del mundo. Se ve por el horizonte, el cielo coloreado de tonos anaranjados, y Se escucha a lo lejos en una casa no tan cualquiera, una acalorada la discusión de dos adolescentes, con tonos de voces que desprende una esencia de matar al otro por la supremacía del más fuerte.

-"es que acaso no te das cuenta, eres estúpidoooo!"- la chica rubia grito con enojo y desesperación, frunciendo su ahora dos cejas.

-no querida, no creo que lo sea….no tanto como tú…-quedo meditando sus palabras, para verla a los ojos y decirle-vas a cometer una gran estupidez – dijo con lastima y enojo; un chico rubio fornido.

-lo dices tan fácil…sin pensar que …- dice en apena un murmullo con la cabeza agachada, para luego levantarla y volver a alzar la voz- "todo fue tu maldita culpa!"- lo volvió a mirar enojado, y con la desesperación de gritarles tantas verdades – mira los que has hecho de mi!- le temblaron los labios.

-no… no me eches toda la culpa a mí, tu quisiste que llegáramos a esto … maldición dime por qué?- la miro con reproche y ternura

Cuando la chica rubia estuvo a punto de contestar se escucho una voz q venia del segundo piso.

-Olgaaaa! guarda silencio…no sé por qué hacen tanto escándalo?...que no tienen cosas que hacer "afuera de la casa"?-recalcando lo ultimo

-soy Helga papáa!- gritando por igual – y no, ..tenemos que ensayar.- mirando hacia el cielo

-bueno dile a tu amiguito Andres o como se llame, que ya es muy tarde, para que sigan ensayandoo!-gritando de nuevo Big Bob

-me llamo Arnold- apenas murmuro para que solo Helga lo escuchara, a lo que ella lo miro con reproche

- Bob tiene razón, creo que ya es un poco tarde- Helga lo miro un poco fastidiada por la interrupción.

-entonces…- Él la volteo a ver con un toque de seriedad y diversión -…..no le vas decir que me llamo Arnold?- él sabía lo que venía ahora, después de atreverse a contestarle y reprocharle.

Lo miro con las cejas fruncidas pero con una sonrisa de esquina a esquina -a si?...entonces eh vivido engañada toda mi vida…pensé que te llamabas Arnoldo…- como se atrevía ese cabeza de balón a molestarla, después de aguantarlo toda la tarde..claro que no lo iba perdonar y mucho menos dejársela tan fácil.

Arnold por supuesto contraataco- lo siento "Geraldine"…no fue mi intención que tuvieras una mala impresión de mi - la miro retándola – pero…te perdonare por olvidar mi nombre…que estoy "muy seguro" que te sabes de memoria- Arnold sabía muy bien donde tenía que contraatacar para no salir perdiendo, aun sabiendo que tal vez le iba a costar unos cuantos golpes y reproches.

Esto por supuesto hizo enojara Helga y lo peor de todo, lastimar su orgullo "_muy bien cabeza de balón quieres guerra, la tendrás, y entonces sabrás que es meterte con Helga G. Pataki y Betsy y los 5 vengadores", _lo miro con enojo y empezó con su sarcasmo conocido -bueno Arnoldo… quien podría creer que el chico… "ayudo a todo el mundo, porque soy un alma de Dios, y vengo a limpiar al mundo de gente malvada"…es tan…hipócrita, tarado y …-sabia que lo que iba decir a continuación iba provocar que Arnold se enojara , quien iba pensar que esta simple palabra lo picara en su orgullo -¡a-bu-rri-dooooo! – y no se había equivocado, al terminar esta frase la cara de Arnold se distorsiono por completo, de una cara con una sonrisa de triunfo a una de gran enojo, tenía el ceño fruncido. Helga todavía se pregunta cómo esa simple palabra lo altera mucho.

La reacción de Arnold no se hizo esperar, así que mirándola seriamente y señalándola con su dedo, como si fuera culpable de una gran atrocidad empezó su ataque de nuevo, pero ya un poco fuera de sus casillas- mira…si no fueras..tan..tan…-antes de que terminara con su amenaza fue interrumpido, al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Esto causo que ambos chicos dirigieran su mirada hacia la puerta, dejando ver una cabellera negra hasta la cintura y unos típicos lentes.

-Phoebe!- ambos chicos dijeron al mismo tiempo, sorprendido y un poco sonrojados por la acalorada discusión

-perdón chicos..pero estuve tocando..y como nadie me abría decidí entra por mi cuenta – sonriendo tímidamente

-se puede hacer eso? – Arnold dijo algo sorprendido y señalando por el atrevimiento de Phoebe, olvidándose de la pelea que tenía hace segundos con la chica rubia.

Helga que también se había calmado; sabia que se refería a Phoebe entrando a su casa como si nada-pues…créeme que se le ha hecho costumbre..y la verdad a mi no me molesta..asi no tengo que abrirle la puerta cada vez que venga – luego volteo a ver a Phoebe- pasa…Arnoldooo! Ya se iba .. no es así? –lo volteo a ver con una ceja arriba.

-si …ya me iba – se dirigió a un sillón donde se encontraba su mochila, guardo su guion, y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir volteo a ver a Helga- mañana en mi casa saliendo de la escuela –

-ok..ok… ya vete zopenco- le contesto de mala gana volteando su rostro a otro lado.

- lo que tu digas "Geraldine"-guiñándole un ojo, sonriéndole y saliendo a toda prisa antes de que sea demasiado tarde para su salud física

-maldito cabeza de balón..-murmuro entre dientes enojada, Phoebe solo se limito a mirar y sonreír en cada momento

-sabes Helga …a veces me pregunto por qué no son novios?- Phoebe la observo con dulzura y con una pisca de seriedad, sin alejar su pequeña sonrisa del rostro.

Helga que estaba mirando la puerta, miro a Phoebe por unos segundos para volver a fijar su mirada en la puerta, se quedo callada por unos segundos hasta que lanzo un suspiro al aire- no lo sé. .. y créeme me lo eh preguntado muchos años…y tú lo sabes bien – volvió a mirar a Phoebe , a la cual miro seria pero no enojada. La Asiática solo le respondió con una sonrisa de comprensión –bueno…vamos a mi cuarto Phoebe – le sonrió

-si- respondiéndole al igual con una sonrisa y siguiendo a Helga.

* * *

bueno el primer capitulo es cortito, y espero que los siguientes sean mas largos.

si gustan dejarme rewiews seran bien recividos

grax por molestarse en leer este pobre fic.


	2. Chapter 2

****Bueno, aqui les dejo el siguiente cap. espero que tambien les agrade

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Arnold se encontraba caminando a pocos metros de llegar a su casa, silbando y jugando con sus llaves en una de sus manos, se encontraba muy feliz, pues otra vez había hecho enfadar a Helga, aunque él tuvo que salir herido ( figuradamente) en la discusión.

-mira que decir q soy aburrido- bufo, para luego subir los escalones de la entrada de su casa y abrir la puerta y ver a su abuelo bajar las escaleras.

-hola pequeño hombre…se te nota un poco cansado, paso algo?- su abuelo lo miro preocupado

-solo estoy cansado de ensayar todo el día…pero bueno tuve mi recompensa- sonrió para si mismo-la hice enfadar… y eso no se logra todos los días.- empezando a subir las escaleras

-la hiciste enfadar?- su abuelo lo miro con duda, para luego captar lo que decía su nieto- jajaja no me digas que te volviste a pelear con la niña que tiene una oruga en vez de ceja! jejeje

-una oruga?- lo miro con duda, pero mejoro ignoro eso, y siguió subiendo hasta llegar al segundo piso- si abuelo ella…por cierto – le grito y miro a todos lados – donde están mis padres?

- fueron al recital de tu hermana… ahora que lo pienso…no tenias que a ver ido?- le grito desde la planta baja para que lo escuchara, a lo que después vio a un Arnold bajando las escaleras a toda prisa y maldiciéndose

-maldición, maldición, maldición, van amatarme, van a matarme… "MALDICION"!- lo último que vio Phil fue la cara de desesperación y frustración de de Arnold antes de abandonar la casa de nuevo

-jeje jóvenes…siempre corriendo en la vida jejeje- después de reír un poco se volteo para dirigirse a la sala, donde encontró a una Gertie haciendo de la suyas

- vamos capitán! Tenemo que elevarnos …para salvar las constelación de andromedaaa!- grito la abuela, como si estuviera en una película de ciencia ficción. El abuelo solo suspiro y se acerco a ella gritándole

-vieja loca! …que haces ahí?...pero principalmente..como demonios te subiste ahí!

* * *

Se escucha como se abre la puerta de la recamara de Helga dejando ver otra vez a la Asiática, que hace unos momento se había dirigido hacia la tienda para comprar algunos víveres, después de que Helga le conto por que la encontró pelando de nuevo con Arnold y de que ambas también, practicaran un poco el guion.

- yo aquí de nuevo- pasando al cuarto de la rubia

-Phoebe te tardaste y muero de hambre...me trajiste los chicharrones?- la miro inquisidora mente sentada en la orilla de su cama

-sabes que no,…-la miro igual y se sentó en la silla del escritorio- ya te dije que no comas esas porquerías- pasándole la bolsa con las compras a Helga, después de tomar su helado- te traje igual un helado, de…fresa- le sonrio

La primera reacción de Helga fue de espanto para transformarla a una de enojo y reproche -bromeas verdad?

-si-simplemente se limito a sonreírle

Helga bufo y se volteo en dirección de la bolsa, de donde saco, si un helado, pero de sabor chocolate

-sigo sin entender por qué no me compraste mis chicharrones – abrió su helado y empezó a comerlo

La pelinegra que hacía lo mismo la miro -te recuerdo por qué? o.. seguimos siendo amigas- levanto una ceja y sin dejarle de sonreír, una seña muy particular de la Asiática que a veces sacaba de quicio a Helga, ya que parecía que se mofaba de ella -sabes que el chicharrón de cerdo te hace mucho daño

-ja… sabes que si eso fuera cierto… no podría acercarme a Harold…-la miro con las cejas fruncidas y con una sonrisa, a lo que Phoebe solo se limito a reír a no más poder, tenía que aceptar que hasta en los peores momento Helga siempre le sacaba una carcajada; porque en verdad, déjenme decirles que cuando el chicharrón de cerdo entraba en la vida de las dos la pasaban muy mal.

-gracias publico…pero, cambiando el tema. Ya es tarde y es un poco peligroso que te vayas sola a estas horas…. por qué no te quedas a dormir?

-gracias Helga, pero no te preocupes le dije a Gerald que pasara por mi

-y se puede saber señorita- la miro otra vez acusándola -cuando fue que le llamaste? Ni cuenta me di

-cuando regresaba de la tienda le dije que pasar por mí en 20 min.

-vaya, con que para eso sirven los novios…además tuviste suerte, te toco uno con auto, una chatarra, pero un auto- se puso la mano en su barbilla y empezó a meditar- creo que conseguiré uno

-un novio?- pregunto sorprendida

-NO! .. un auto, por supuesto- la miro enojada

-que tal Arnold? Nunca te lleva a donde tú quieras en auto?

Eh aquí el problema Helga y su amistad con Arnoldo. Hace tiempo que ellos dos se llevaban muy bien, y favor que le pida a Arnold, él hace todo lo posible por cumplirlo y viceversa, pero el problema es que no tenían auto y vaya que muchas veces han cancelado cosas por no tener uno.

-ja él no tiene auto, con trabajos su padre se lo presta y su abuelo ni loco le presta el suyo...-se recostó en su cama y alzando las manos como jugando con ellas continuo – su abuelo dice que lo quiere mucho pero… no es para tanto, que también es un gran nieto pero su auto es sagrado…y su papá siempre lo está utilizando para el ir a su trabajo, de vez en cuando se lo presta el fin de semana…-se levanta y observa la cara de Phoebe que está sorprendida por lo que acaba de decir, para ser más específicos, lo que dijo el abuelo.

-no te creo

-pues tendrás que… -volteo su mirada a la ventana- yo tampoco lo creía, hasta que un día, Arnold me dijo que lo acompañara a su casa, y ahí fue cuando lo comprobé, y créeme, su abuelo ama ese auto! ..y yo pensé que mi padre exageraba en prestarme su camioneta o su auto

La conversación fue interrumpida por el pitido de un auto, Helga volteo a ver Phoebe – ahí está tu Romeo- señalando hacia afuera de la ventana, para luego asomarse ella- guarda silencio Johanssen! y no me vengas a dejar chatarra fuera de mi casa- mirando a Gerald con enojo

-lo siento Pataki! fue error mío…pensé que este era el basurero municipal – le siguió el juego retándola

-sabes Johanssen!...dice Phoebe que no quiere verte, al fin se dio cuenta que no le gustan los malandrines con cabello de cepillo, dice que le produces nauseas!

-no creo que tanto como tus orejas de chivo!

-con un demonio!...guarda silencio Olga! Molestan a los vecinos!- grito un desesperado Bob de una venta arriba del cuarto de Helga

-por favor! – bufo Helga- te estoy haciendo un gran favor para que no dejen chatarra fuera de la casa

Bob volteo a ver a Gerald-niño no vengas a dejarme basura a mi puerta!

-se equivoca señor! Yo solo vine porque Helga me dijo que quería salir a pasear toda la noche …pero, yo le dije que era muy peligroso, pero ella dijo que no importaba, que ella sale a la hora que quiere, cuando quiere

Bob ahora dirigió su mirada a la ventana de Helga- con que si señorita! no vas a ir a ningún lado, ah estas horas de la noche

-yo no iba a ir a ningún lado papá!-lo miro como si todo fuera una mentira en contra suya, que en verdad, así era "toda una mentira", pero tenía que poner un semblante de sufrimiento- el me amenazo que si no lo acompañaba, se las iba a pagar una por una

-YA CALLENSE!-grito un vecino desesperado- hay gente que trata de vivir su "vida normal " y ver la tele-se volvió a meter el vecino a su casa, para que en poco segundos volviera a salir – y por favor lleve a esos niños, a un psicólogo! tienen sus hormonas y neuronas, fuera de control - y así se volvió a meter a su casa

Los tres se quedaron callados, para luego ver un Bob que se volvía a meter murmurando "_este vecindario me está volviendo loco, Miriaaaam! Tengo hambre prepárame algo!"_ y que Phoebe se encontraba a lado de Gerald

-OYE! Cuando llegaste ahí? Phoebe!

-cuando ustedes discutían….. bueno Helga nos vemos mañana.. bye!- levanto su mano para despedirse

-bye Phoebe!...y cepillo andante ..Ella me ama mas a mí que a ti! Recuérdalo!

-en tus sueños Pataki! –Gerald se dirigió a abrir la puerta de su auto para que entrara Phoebe, para luego el subirse y marcharse de esa casa que siempre lo sacaba de quicio

Helga los vio marcharse, para luego volver a recostarse en su cama y pensar en algo que desde hace rato venia meditando y la volvía loca de tan solo pensarlo, era como un vicio que tenia – mmmm... aquel delicioso sabor que le da a mi vida alegría, hace que caiga rendida ante él, para luego reprocharme con delirantes pensamientos, que me llevan a una tragedia tras otra ...oooh malditos chicharrones de cerdo!

* * *

Mientras tanto en una casa de huéspedes

-le recomiendo no entrar al baño por un rato- decía Phil, abrochándose sus tirantes, cuando escucho abrirse la puerta de la entra y vio entrar a la pequeña Hermana de Arnold; "Gertrude", esta vez le pusieron el nombre de su abuela paterna, a lo que el abuelo siempre rogaba que el nombre no fuera una maldición y la niña no saliera igual de loca que su abuela, y gracias a Dios la niña salió tranquila comparada a su abuela, inquieta pero cuerda

-en verdad lo siento mucho Gertie!-venia atrás un Arnold rogándole que lo perdonara

-ja..pues no te creo- la niña solo volteo y levanto su rostro en forma de indignación

-ya se! … vamos a hacer una cosa

-que?

-este fin de semana te llevo a dinoland, yo pago todo lo que quieras!

-de verdad?- la niña lo vio ilusionada

-lo prometo- levanto su mano, como si estuviera jurando ante una corte

-hechooo !- la niña le estiro su brazo, para que cerraran el contrato

-hecho!- extendiéndole el brazo por igual

Sus padres que estaban mirando todo, atrás de ellos se limitaron a dibujara una sonrisa en sus rostros

-espero no la desilusiones cariño!- le dijo su madre a Arnold

-jamás! .. bueno excepto por hoy

-bueno, vete a descansar que mañana tienes mucho que hacer

-ni que lo digas

-por cierto, no se te olvide que tienes que ir mañana al aeropuerto

-qué?-la miro sin entender nada

-nada de que!...quedaste en ir a recibirlo-lo miro con reproche

-recibir! A quien!...o demonios!-por fin había recordado -paaa!

-a mi ni me mires hijo, mañana tengo mucho trabajo, no te puedo prestar el auto-lo miro su padre con lastima

-no me digas que te da flojera ir en transporte público?- lo acuso su madre

-no es eso..lo que pasa…es que mañana tengo que ensayar con Helga!

-Eleanor!-grito una abuela desde la cocina

-guarda silencio Pookie!-se escucho el grito enojado del abuelo

Los demás solo se limitaron a ignorar, ya que estaban acostumbrados y siguieron con su plática

-pues llévala contigo..no creo que se niegue – le sonrío su madre

-NOO!...-grito- Helga no lo soporta

-pues no sé cómo le hagas hijo, pero tú habías quedado ir por él- su mama solo se limito a dar la vuelta y dirigirse a la cocina, seguida por un Miles que le daba sus condolencias a su hijo antes de marcharse

Arnold suspirando subió hasta su cuarto, recostando en su cama, buscando formas de solucionar el problema, hasta que por fin encontró una solución. Tomo su teléfono y empezó a marcarle a su amigo

-hola!

-Gerald!

-que paso Arnie?

-estas ocupado?

-no, estoy dejando a Phoebe en su casa- se asomaba por la ventana del auto para despedirse de la chica- adiós amor!

-que te pasa? Si te acabo de marcar y ya te estás despidiendo? Que mal amigo

-ja..muy graciosos!

-bueno ya jeje…necesito un favor!-le suplico

-hay no! ...cuando usas ese tonito no me agrada

-por favor!

-está bien …-se rindió-cuál va ser el favorcito?

-recuerdas que te dije iba venir este.. –pero fue interrumpido por Gerald

-como olvidarlo…si siempre que viene es la sensación!-se burlo

-bueno como sea..-lo ignoro-necesito que vayas a recibirlo al aeropuerto

-perdón! Que!- le grito incrédulo

-Gerald!-le suplico

-sabes ..me estoy cansando de tus favorcitos...pero bueno….ya acepte, lo hare- se resigno- pero ni creas que te va salir gratis!

-lo sé, …al fin hoy es el día de pagar por mi errores-recordando lo de hace un rato

-que dices hermano?

-nada…olvidalo..bueno te dejo, todavía no termino la tarea de química

-espera es para mañana?

-si

-demonios!

* * *

Bueno espero que las haya gustado, cual quier crítica es bien aceptada

**GENESARETH**: Gracias por tu apoyo y tu comentario me alegro el día. Que bueno que te haya gustado y la verdad quería hacer algo un poco diferente, la mayoría de los fics se basan mucho en el amor de Arnold y Helga, io quiero basarme principalmente en sus vidas cotidianas, no digo que no vaya, a ver amor, pero será un poco más ligero a diferencias de otros fic. Y te mandos muxos saludos desde México.

**Anillus:** que bueno q te gusto mucho el primer cap. Y es verdad me baso mas en una relación "amigovios"…siento que primero tienen q conocerse muy bien como amigo, para avanzar con su relación. Que bueno que te gusto la redacción, por que la verdad io no estaba muy segura de ella grax por el comentario.

**Beka de Shortman121**:que bueno q te gusto eso me agrada mucho n_n

**letifiesta:** gracias por leerlo y que te haya gustado, cuidate igual!

**Rickhunter17:** muxas gracias y que bueno que te gusto la verdad me siento feliz y bueno, aquí esta la continuación

**diana carolina: **si, eso es lo quería que pensaran, y creo q funciono muy bien jejeje y bueno aquí esta la continuación, y sabes algo…a mí me gusta mucho macross

**luly:** hello! Gracias, y si la verdad me sorprendi de ver que ya tenia (para mi) bastantes reviews, no pensé que les iba a gustar y bueno aquie sta el cap.

bueno gracias a todos por su apoyo, y la verdad creo que el siguiente cap. si me voy a tardar en subirlo , por lo menos una semana, y bueno si quieren seguir leyendo y dejer Reviews aqui los espero con las manoa abiertas

ciao! cuidense


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno aquí el siguiente cap. En verdad pido muchas disculpas por tardar en subirlo, pero el tiempo últimamente no me alcanza ni para pensar.

Esta vez puse un poco mas de Arnold y Helga; espero les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Escuela media superior; lugar donde los chicos pueden sentirse a gusto. Un lugar donde pueden relajarse de cierta manera sin la presión de sus hogares y las típicas palabras de "_**que vas a hacer de tu vida? Ya eres casi un adulto, piensa bien las cosas, deja de hacer tonterías, ya no eres un niño"**_; y aquí la palabra clave era "casi". Por eso los jóvenes que a pesar de sus estudios, tomaban la escuela como un lugar para hacer esas tonterías, que no podían hacer cerca de mamá y papá; y no es que hicieran cosas malas, simplemente, eran cosas que cualquier padre tomarían como "niñerías".

En la escuela pueden convivir con sus amigos, practicar deportes principalmente por diversión y no por ser grandes deportistas para su profesión, bueno, uno que otro si ; hacer una que otra broma picaresca y mejor aun, escuchar los chismes más novedosos del vecindario. Esta escuela se ha hecho muy especial para un grupo de jóvenes que se conocen desde kínder y pronto, pasaran a una nueva vida en la universidad.

-vaya Gerald! En verdad traes unas ojeras muy grandes!- Arnold miro a su amigo para luego abrir su casillero

-pues amigo! Las tuyas no se quedan atrás-Gerald lo miro de misma forma, para luego sacar sus libros de su casillero.

Después ambos se miraron, se empezaron a reír para que en pocos segundos volvieran a quedarse serios

-maldigo la química, maldigo al maestro de química y te maldigo a ti! – señalando a Arnold y mirándolo serio- por no avisarme de la tarea!

-ooh! Discúlpame por no leerte la mente y recordarte que el trabajo de química era para hoy –le reprocho- pero no es mi culpa que no te lleguen mis señales por telepatía…ya que hay interferencia de muchas imágenes de Phoebe en tu cerebro

-ja.. muy graciosos hermano! .. en verdad juntarte con Helga te hace daño

-no exageres

-no! Créeme, exagero por tu bien!

-estas loco!- lo miro divertido

-no tanto como Helga y sigo sin exagerar…por cierto por qué te desvelaste tu?

-estuve pensando en muchas cosas…mañana tengo que llevar a mi hermana al dinoland y eso va de requerir todos mis ahorros …. Y luego trate de idear un plan para que Helga cambie el ensayo de hoy para otro día ...o por lo menos tratar que no se encuentre con ..

-hola zopencos –fue interrumpido por Helga que venía acompañada Phoebe y Lila

-buen dia!- saludo Lila, con su típica sonrisa marca Lila. Esta chica se había convertido en una de las más populares de la escuela, por su singular belleza, hermoso cuerpo de toda una señorita y su agradable personalidad; aunque, juntarse con Helga al igual que Arnold, había afectado su carácter, pero esto a ella le importaba muy poco y eso la hacía más especial en la escuela .

-Buenos días chicos!- saludo la siempre animada Phoebe, para luego quedarse viendo fijamente a su novio- por Dios Gerald que te paso?-lo miro preocupada

-tuve algunos problemitas con química….para ser más exactos, me desvele por terminar la tarea de química

-oooh! Pobre de ti – Phoebe se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla –espero esto te alegre un poco el día- le sonrió coquetamente, para luego voltear a ver a Arnold que traía la misma cara-tuviste los mismos problemas?

-digamos que algo así - sonrió y miro al cielo

-pues yo les veo las mismas caras de inadaptados sociales-Helga había mentido, por supuesto que había notado la cara de cansancio de Arnold, como no notar esas dos manchas oscuras debajo de esos hermosos ojos verdes "_oh Arnold! Cual fue tu agonía para que arruinaras esas dos hermosas esmeraldas, quisiera brindarte mi hombro para que descargues tus angustias….naaaah te lo mereces por fastidiarme ayer"_, en cuanto a Gerald, bueno, Gerald le importaba un comino, si solo él hubiera estado en ese estado, no se hubiera dado cuenta para nada.

-buenos días!- Rhonda saludo e interrumpió los pensamientos de Helga. Venia acompañada de Nadine y Katrinka.

Rhonda era otra chica popular de la escuela, a pesar que tenía un cuerpo envidiable; no superaba la belleza y carisma de Lila, pero eso sí, tenía el mejor gusto en lo que a moda se refería y era la reina de las fiestas en todo Hillwood.

-buenos días!-respondieron Arnold, Phoebe y Lila, Gerald solo se limito a sonreír y una Helga a molestar

-princesa Lloyd! Que regocijante es tener su presencia en esta humilde escuela, viene a visitar sus súbditos?- esto ya era una costumbre desde años atrás, y no es que se odiaran simplemente así se llevaban ellas, era un forma de decirse **"me agradas"**

-qué bueno que te diste cuenta, quien es superior aquí … por cierto cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no traigas tenis a la escuela , te quedarían mejor unas zapatillas- la miro de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa- me sorprendes! Pareces un retrato andando todos los días!

Helga siempre llevaba pantalones de mezclilla, unos más desgastados que otros; lo único que cambiaba eran sus blusas, especialmente en temporadas, si hacia frio llevaba manga larga a veces con cuello de tortuga, otras veces manga corta o ¾, y esta vez, ya que apenas habían entrado a la su último año de la media superior y por lo mismo seguían en verano; Helga llevaba una blusa sin mangas pero con sus típicos jeans , tenis deportivos y el cabello agarrado en una coleta de caballo ya que le daba mucha flojera peinarse todos los días .

-pues explícame entonces algo entonces!..Como demonios crees que voy a perseguir a mis victimas con zapatillas..me puedo romper una pierna!- le grito como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Se escucharon unas risitas, se vieron unos ojos volteando hacia el cielo y uno que otro suspiro por parte de los demás.

-sabes!... No sé porque me molesto en darte mi ayuda – le contesto Rhonda resignada – bueno…cambiando de tema – ya más animada e ignorando la mirada asesina de Helga- tengo que decirles algo…hoy en la noche….- pero fue interrumpida esta vez por Arnold

-disculpa Rhonda, pero necesito hablar con Helga antes de que entremos a clases

-por fin le vas a decir que está loca y que acabas de llamar a un manicomio para que venga por ella y seamos libres y felices por siempre?- dijo un sonriente Gerald

-ja..ja ..ja como siempre haciéndote el graciosito Johanssen!- le respondió Helga un poco fastidiada

-pero sería interesante!-dijo una Katrinka sonriendo y mirando al cielo meditando la situación

-que se lleven a Helga al manicomio!-dijo una sorprendida Phoebe

-no jejejeje claro que no…me refiero a lo que le va decir Arnold a Helga

Helga ya un poco enojada pero tranquila se limito a solo responder- miren…lo que tenga que decirme Arnold ¡no es de su incumbencia!

-Helga tiene razón- respondió una tranquila Lila- los asuntos de pareja, deben ser hablados, solo por ellos- lo dijo con una sonrisa y unas ganas de picarle el orgullo a Helga

Helga iba responder ante tal ataque, pero Arnold hablo primero

-tienen razón, no podemos seguir ocultándolo Helga-Arnold se puso serio y paso su brazo alrededor del hombro de Helga, eso era normal entre los dos pero esta vez Helga lo noto algo raro

-de que demonios hablas!- Helga le grito enojada, pero sin quitar la mano de Arnold

-tu sabes de que – la miro a los ojos sin quitar su seriedad

-q..q..que..no..no en..en..tiendo- estaba sonrojada y le temblaba la voz

-ooh esto se pone interesante-los miro una Rhonda sonriendo

-ni que lo digas- Gerald le dijo, sin apartar la mirada de la pareja y preguntándose "_qué demonios estás tramando Arnold_ "-sabes algo Phoebe?

-no, pero se ve interesante – sonreía , pero se encontraba también sorprendida; y no era la única las otras chicas se encontraban en la misma situación

-si tu no les dices.. yo se los diré – Arnold volvió su vista al frente y luego sonrió–Helga y yo..no vamos a casar!- lo que paso a continuación fue demasiado rápido; primero se veían rostros sorprendidos por parte de todos, bocas abiertas, ojos muy abiertos, una que otra palabra tratando de salir de de sus bocas pero con intentos fallidos y un golpe de parte del codo de Helga hacia el estomago de Arnold, lo que borro la sonrisa de Arnold y la cambio por una de dolor.

-muy gracioso Arnoldo- Helga lo miro muy enojada, y ahí fue cuando todos comprendieron que era una broma, algo que se le estaba haciendo muy común a Arnold, pero al final todos se limitaron a sonreír. Mientras tanto; Arnold tenía su mano sombre el hombro de Helga, pero esta vez para sostenerse de ella del dolor que la había producido – ni creas que te será fácil salirte de esta – lo miro enojada y con los brazos cruzados.

-cof..cof..perdon cof..cof- con la mirada baja, encorvado y sosteniéndose el estomago por el dolor- era solo una pequeña broma cof..cof..-la miro y le dio una media sonrisa, pero seguía encorvado

-y bien?-lo seguía mirando con reproche-que querías decirme?- Arnold la miro sin dejarle de sonreír e hizo su mejor intento por levantarse

-ven acompáñame- y la volvió a rodear del brazo para que dieran media vuelta; en eso Arnold volteo hacia atrás, fijando su mirada en sus compañero- ahorita los alcanzamos- y luego miro a Rhonda- Rhonda lamento haber interrumpido, pero en verdad necesito decirle algo urgente a Helga-le sonrio

-no te preocupes, en el salón les digo – le regreso la sonrisa

-gracias – y volvió a ver a Helga- vamos – y siguieron su camino, mientras los demás se dirigían al salón de clases

* * *

-bueno Archivaldo, que se te ofrece- separándose y enfrentándolo- y espero que sea rápido, las clases ya van a empezar y no quiero otro retardo

-te aseguro que será rápido…. Solo te voy a pedir un favor

-y se puede saber que?-levanto un ceja y lo miro inquisidora mente

-necesito que ensayemos otro día! Que tal el lunes?

-estás loco! La próxima semana empiezo mis prácticas de softball y tú las de americano, y no vamos ah tener mucho tiempo para ensayar así que aprovechemos que hoy es nuestro ultimo día libre

-ok..ok…-se quedo pensando- y que tal si vamos otra vez a tu casa!

-no!-lo corto tajante

-por qué!-suplico

-porque no y punto

-esa no es una respuesta!

-si lo es!... Y por qué quieres cambiar el día o el lugar?- le pregunto ya exasperada

-primero respóndeme por qué no en tu casa?

-aaash!...simplemente porque Miriam tiene una plática de AA,….¡y pues la reunioncita va ser en mi casa!..ya estas feliz!-suspiro-Bueno...Ahora dime

- es que tengo una visita hoy ... y pues la verdad se trata de –y para variar fue interrumpido por la campana, Arnold solo miro al cielo preguntándose _"tanto me odias Dios"_

-luego me dices cabeza de balón… vámonos a clases – salió corriendo dirigiéndose a su aula y un Arnold atrás de ella

* * *

Al llegar al salón se sorprendieron que todavía no llegaba su maestro, así que fueron a tomara su respectivos lugares y ahí fue cuando notaron algo escrito en el pizarrón que decía así : **" hoy party en casa de Rhonda.. no cover";** Helga volteo a ver Rhonda sonriendo sarcásticamente.

-te has vuelto muuuuy fina eeh!

-sabes que no fui yo Helga…fueron aquellos tres-señalo a Harold, Stinky y Sid que estaban jugando con un balón de americano – estoy dándome a la idea que cada vez que quiera invitar a alguien a una fiesta, primero le digo a ellos, y asunto terminado, todaaa! la escuela se enterara y yo tranquila sin ir de salón a salón.

-entonces eso querías decirnos?-interrumpió Arnold

-sí, espero que puedan ir - después se vio al director entrar al salón, y se veía no muy contento

-¡jóvenes Por favor guarden silencio!-les grito-los de allá atrás, háganme el favor de sentarse ….le vengo a avisar que su profesor de química no vendrá hoy, por razónes medicas…así que van a tener 2hrs libres, ocúpenlas para estudiar o yo que sé, pero no quiero venir cada rato a ver que están haciendo destrozos- el director dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir del aula, pero antes fijo su vista al pizarrón y volteo a ver a los alumno- y por favor que alguien borre esto… que estamos en un bar de mala muerte?- y salió del salón. No tardo ni un segundo en salir cuando se escucharon gritos de felicidad, excepto por una persona que tenía la cara de sorprendido y enojado.

-sabes Arnie!-Gerald volteo a ver a Arnold con decepción de la vida- a veces creo que Dios me odia-Arnold lo miro y le respondió con una sonrisa

-bienvenido al club!- se volteo para buscar su libreto de su mochila, pero al instante escucho un fuerte golpe que venía de lado de Gerald y que lo había exaltado. Al voltear noto que Gerald había azotado su cabeza en el pupitre y se encontraba recostado. Arnold volvió su rostro a su mochila y lo último que escucho fue un murmullo "_tanto para nada", _antes de seguir buscando su guion.

Y así paso rápido el tiempo y cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya se encontraban al final de todas sus clases y listos para terminar una semana más de escuela, a pesar que apenas habían iniciado su último año.

* * *

Pido perdón por el cap. Tan corto y tardar en subirlo. Lo que pasa es que estado ocupada, y mi mente se cerró a la imaginación jejeje, pero bueno aquí está por fin y no les voy a mentir voy a volver a tardar en subir el otro por el trabajo.

**Letifiesta**: grax que bueno que te sigue gustando

**Beka de shortman**: que lindo de tu parte decir que lo amas, la verdad me emocione mucho jejeje en verdad te lo agradezco mucho vales mil jejeje

**Luly**: pues aquí esta el siguiente cap. Espero que te guste n_n

**diana carolina**: y si, Helga ya no es tan apegada a Arnold, digamos que su rivales son el chicharron y el pastrami, pero todavía siente mariposas por él jejej y la verdad a mi me encanta misa, pero me encanta el dibujo de min may , para mi es de las más bonitas del anime , y recuerda las criticas son constructivas, tu síguele , recuerda que algunos no les vas a gustar y a otros si y luego me pasa el link de tu fic para leerlo, y te deseo mucha suerte saludos, abraxos y bexos, mordisquitos no por que duelen jeje

**jacklord**: que bueno que te gusto, y quieres saber algo, yo tampoco sé muy bien a donde irá a parar esta historia, vivo de la ideas del presente, ósea, que no tengo un futuro para la historia jejeje y si tal vez no se mucho , pero seguire poniendo la relación fraternal de Arnold y muxas grax por el comentario

**rickhunte**r: bueno aquí tienes el cap. Siguiente y muxas grax n_n

Bueno hasta aquí, ya saben que acepto criticas, pues eso me ayuda a mejorar y les agradecería muxo si dejan reviews, muy buen de semana a todos!

Bye bexos y abaxos!


	4. Chapter 4

**porfavor no me maten!**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Y así termino otro día de clases. Para algunos pasos demasiado rápido, para otros todo lo contrario y para otros cuantos, fue un día como cualquier otro. Algunos jóvenes salen apresurados para prepararse para la fiesta de Rhonda, otros se quedan un rato más en la escuela.

Un chico con cabellos como si fueran rayos de sol; se encuentra parado en la puerta de salida mirando hacia el horizonte. Esperando a su doncella con armadura.

-es un bello día para agonizar-Arnold frunció el seño antes de sentir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, dio media vuelta para ver con sorpresa y desagrado a un chico de cabello negro y un poco más alto que él que lo había golpeado con su mochila en la cabeza– ¿que se te ofrece David?- dijo serio y con desgano

-que te quites de la entrada, estorbas!… hay gente que necesita pasar

Arnold se movió un poco más a su derecha, aun que la verdad había mucho espacio por donde pasar, pero mejor opto por no seguirle el juego- listo…Ahora piérdete!

-sabes que…se ve que aquí está uno cómodo…así que me quedare un rato- quedando contra esquina con Arnold y sonriéndole burlonamente- o te molesta que este aquí en este lugar "público", donde uno se puede parar donde quiera?-lo reto con la mirada

-la verdad…es que si!... me molesta tu presencia….pero eso no es todo, déjame felicitarte fuiste la cereza en mi día- "_**gracias dios! hoy comprobé que si me odias!" ; **_este día, definitivamente no era el suyo. En ese momento solo deseaba que Helga se apurara en llegar y por otra parte no, sabía que David estaba ahí por ella

-oooh! me siento alagado…de agrandar tu agonía- le sonrió, cuando de repente sintió que alguien lo golpeo en la cabeza, de la misma forma que lo hizo hace unos minutos con Arnold, a quien volteo a ver y vio que recibió otro golpe igual, lo cual le arranco una sonrisa del rostro

-hola soquetes!...saben, ya me había sorprendido que no pelearan en toda la mañana- Helga venia acompañada por Phoebe Y Gerald. Ella miro cansada a los dos chicos, pues desde la secundaria ellos se llevaban así. Era casi de diario ver la pelea entre ellos

-te tardaste- le reclamo Arnold

-tuve cosas que hacer Arnoldo…

-no me vas a saludar? – David le sonrió coquetamente – no te vi en todo el día...merezco un gran abrazo por lo menos

-primero…-Helga lo miro seria- agradezco a los dioses...que no te haya visto hoy… y segundo no esperes ese abrazo sin antes recibir un golpe

-bueno que tal si te cambio el abrazo y el golpe por una malteada?...yo se que te encantan

-mmm… suena tentador, pero no… tengo que ir a la casa de Arnold- esas palabras distorsionaron el rostro de David y una sonrisa de triunfo salió del rostro de Arnold

-y se puede saber a qué vas a la casa del cabeza de balón?- dijo bastante enojado

-eso...es algo que no te incumbe! - Helga le dijo enojada, no porque se atrevió a reclamarle, no, más bien porque se atrevió a llamar cabeza de balón a su Arnold _**"que se cree! Como hoza llamarlo cabeza de balón; si soy la única en decirle así. Hoy y siempre!**_

-bueno…a mi no me molestas que sepa que vamos a hacer- miro a Helga que lo miraba con cara de "**que planeas, espero que no hagas una escenita como la de la mañana!"** y luego a David que también lo vio, pero este a cambio de Helga lo miro con sorpresa- mira solo vamos a ensayar nuestro guion- eso ayudo a que David se tranquilizara, pero Arnold no lo iba a dejar por la paz- pero…terminando de ensayar, nos vamos a ir "juntos" a la fiesta de Rhonda- y sonrió

-ja…ni creas que voy dejar que hagas lo que se te antoje!

- No me digas?...sabes qué? Vete al infierno!

- pues no te preocupes,… no me voy a ir solo!- se acerco furioso a Arnold, que ya lo esperaba. Lo que no se esperaban es que otra vez fueron detenidos por un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la mochila de Helga, pero esta vez con más fuerza.

-saben qué? los dos ya me hartaron! ...tú- enojada Helga señalo a David- largo de mi vista, ahora!...y tú- ahora señalando a Arnold- o nos vamos ahorita o juro que no vas a dormir hoy por el trauma que te voy a dejar en este momento-ambos chicos lo dejaron por la paz y por su bien. David dio la media vuelta no sin antes aclarar algunas cosas con Arnold

-no voy a dejar que la pases bien en la fiesta- miro desafiante a Arnold para luego calmar su mirada y mirar a Helga- no te preocupes, no te voy a dejar sola con ese patán

-largo!- dijo Helga ya cansada del asunto, pero ayudo a que David se marchara- y tú!- Volviendo a señalar a Arnold- ya vámonos!, Ya perdimos mucho tiempo en sus tonterías

-ok, vámonos- empezó a caminar a lado de Helga, pero se detuvo de repente-espérame tantito ahorita te alcanzo- regresando a la entrada de la escuela- Gerald!

-vaya hasta que te dignas a notar que estoy aquí!-le reprocho-Phoebe, se canso de su show, y se marcho dijo que tenía que hacer unas cosas antes de la fiesta. Y yo la verdad, me quede porque si me esta divirtiendo con la escenita que estaba haciendo en plena calle…lo mejor fue el golpe de Helga, tengo que admitirlo, los calló en un dos por tres jajaja

-ok ya entendí –lo miro serio

-ni me mires así! , yo debería estar enojado porque apenas te diste cuenta que estaba aquí-también lo miro serio

-perdón, en verdad lo siento…pero necesito hablar sobre..-lo interrumpió Gerald

- el favorcito que te voy a hacer?

-si exacto!

-a veces creo que solo me hablas para hacerte favores…porque yo si tengo carro!

-Gerald!

-ok ya!...ahora cual va ser el favor?

-Gerald!

-qué?

-no sé ni para que me molesto…mira solo mándame un mensaje cuando estés llegando a mi casa por favor – y salió corriendo de ahí para alcanzar a Helga

* * *

Mientras tanto Helga seguía caminando dirección a la casa de Arnold, pensando en lo que había pasado hace unos minutos en la conversación de David y Arnold. En la cabeza de Helga rondaban las palabras de Arnold **"nos vamos a ir "juntos" a la fiesta de Rhonda"**

-Lo habrá dicho de verdad… o solo por molestar a David- Helga iba concentra en sus pensamientos, que no se fijo cuando Arnold la alcanzo. Posándose atrás de ella, y sacándole un susto al momento que él le tomo hombro-aaaaah!- volteo a verlo enojada- que demonios te pasa casi me matas de un infarto! Bruto

-jeje lo siento, no fue mi intención

-pues no lo pareció!

-ya calma…que tal si te invito una malteada antes de llegar a la casa?

-estas bromeando verdad?

-no

-mira cabeza de balón…ya tenemos una hora de retraso...así que mueve tus piernas ahora!

-pero Helga…

-nada de peros!

-en verdad no se te antoja una malteada de chocolate con doble crema batida, chispas de chocolate, trocitos de galleta y para culminar con la cereza?-Arnold estaba jugando sucio, esa era una de las cosas favoritas de Helga

-mira cabeza de balón, solo lo voy a repetir una vez más…y en serio espero que se la ultima…no y muévete!- exasperada del asunto, empezó a andar más rápido. A diferencia de un Arnold que no quería llegar pronto a su casa. En realidad no quería llegar

-tienes que aprovechar esta oportunidad…mira aparte de la malteada te comprare un emparedado de pastrami…mira que esta oferta es única...la tomas o la dejas?- esta vez Arnold la había puesto entre la espada y la pared. Le ofreció lo que más le gusta, tenía que aprovechar esta oferta, pero, no iba ceder tan rápido. Mientras un Arnold rogaba por que diera el si

-mejor...nos apuramos a ensayar y terminamos rápido, y luego vamos por las malteadas- agacho la cabeza y murmuro -y luego podremos ir "juntos al baile" –apenas fue un susurro al viento

-que dijiste?

-nada…. que te apures!-jalando a Arnold del brazo

-pero y las malteadas?

-después!-fue lo último que dijo Helga antes de llegar a la casa de Arnold y sin darse cuenta, seguía sin soltar a Arnold del brazo

* * *

En el aeropuerto de la ciudad, se encontraba Gerald esperando al visitante de Arnold y hablando con una tierna Phoebe por celular

-como?-levanto la voz Gerald, llamando la atención de la gente que pasaba-pero ahorita estoy ocupado…no puede ser en una hora

-no, tiene que ser ahorita; tengo que arreglarle algunas cosas!

-y no puedes ir tu?

-perdon ¡!-se enojo un poco Phoebe

-perdona…me refiero, que si no te puede llevar alguien más? o puedes tomar el camión

-mis padres ahorita no están…y el camión es muy lento hace parada cada cuadra, tardaría mucho en llegar… por favor! Tienes que ir por mi abrigo a la tintorería

-sabes Phoebe no entiendo cómo es que necesitas un saco en pleno verano?

-voy a ir a las montañas este fin de semana y regreso el lunes en la noche… que no te lo había mencionado?

-no

-jejeje perdona, es que eh estado ocupada últimamente

-si ya me di cuenta-diciéndolo con sarcasmo-pero lo más importante… ¿cómo es que te van a dejar faltar a la escuela el lunes?

-ser una cerebrito tienes su ventajas… pero eso no importa ahorita, lo que importa es mi abrigo!-levanto la voz un poco exasperada-además, me voy el sábado en la madrugada, así que solo tengo hoy para recoger mi abrigo, porfavor tienes que ir por el!

-bueno…en eso tienes razón…bueno tratare de apurarme e ir por tu mentado abrigo

-gracias amor, por eso te adoro!-mandándole un beso por el teléfono-bueno te dejo, tengo que empezar a dejar todo listo para mañana, y arreglarme para la fiesta…así que te veo al rato

- a veces creo que Arnold y a ti, les agrado solo para hacerles favores-dijo un poco enojado

-jejeje hay amor estás loco jejeje-colgando el teléfono

- sí,… creo que si estoy loco… por ser tan amable-mirando su celular que decía "llamada terminada". Comenzó a caminar, dirigiéndose a la llegada de pasajero. Ahí volteo a varios lados para tratar de distinguir a su encargo. Miro por unos minutos ya desesperado, al ver que no llegaba, estaba a punto de darse por vencido, diciéndose a sí mismo que "era mejor recibir un regaño de Arnold que de Phoebe". Pero antes de que se diera la media vuelta distinguió al susodicho entre la multitud, se apresuro a alcanzarlo antes de que se fuera por otro lado

-oye tú! – gritando y siguiendo al chico para que no se le perdiera

* * *

Helga y Arnold estaban llegando a la casa de huéspedes, cuando de repente alguien abrió la puerta

-Helga!

-hola Gertie!- Helga le regalo una sonrisa a la pequeña

- hace mucho que no nos visitas...por qué?- hizo un pequeño puchero

-eh estado un poco ocupada, ayudando al viejo Bob en su trabajo...pero prometo que vendré más seguido- estas palabras lograron una gran sonrisa en la pequeña

-querida deja que pasen Helga y tu hermano- apareció Stella en el pasillo- querida que bueno que nos visitas...adelante!-dirigiéndose a Helga, para luego observar que la rubia estaba enganchada del brazo de su hijo-veo que todavía se siguen llevando bien-le sonrió. Helga al notar la mirada y la sonrisa de Stella, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, así que se apresuro a soltar el brazo de Arnold y a dar media vuelta su rostro; ya que lo tenía completamente rojo. Lo que causo otra sonrisa de Stella.

Arnold ignorando lo sucedido, simplemente se limito a entrar a la casa e indicarle a Helga que pasara- mamá vamos a estar ensayando en mi cuarto así que…-se dirigió a su hermana pequeña-no queremos que nos interrumpan…porque tenemos poco tiempo para ensayar- haciendo que Gertie se enojara por el comentario

-yo no iba molestar- la niña se cruzo de brazos en forma de reproche

-pero como es que tienen poco tiempo para ensayar?-pregunto Stella , ignorando a su hija menor

-pregúntele a su hijo,… es culpa de él- Helga se limito a mirar a otro lado un poco enojada

-cómo? –volteo a ver a su hijo

-no le hagas caso mamá…luego te explico- medio empujando a Helga por las escaleras para que subiera

Stella solo se limito ah asentir y dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina sin dejar de escuchar la plática de los chicos **"por qué le dijiste eso a mi madre?", "que? solo le dije la verdad", **después escucho una puerta cerrándose- vaya son tal para cual- sonrió- Gertie!...ven acompáñame a la cocina, vamos a prepararle a tú hermano y a su "querida" amiga unos tentempiés- la niña asintió y se dirigieron juntas a la cocina

Arnold lanzo su mochila a su cama, empezó ah abrir las ventanillas de su techo. Vaya que hacía mucho calor ese verano o simplemente era el calor que le producía al estar solos

-muy viene empecemos a ensayar…para terminar pronto e ir por mi malteada y mi emparedado- sacando el libreto de su mochila

-disculpa,… pero te dije; que antes de llegar a la casa de huéspedes te los iba a comprar. Ya después, no!

-óyeme no!...me hiciste ilusiones falsas

-no! Tú te hiciste ilusiones falsas…además cuando terminemos de ensayara nos va quedar poco tiempo para arreglarnos e ir a la fiesta de Rhonda

-entonces… vamos a ir… juntos?-dijo un poco apenada

-por supuesto-buscando su libreto en su mochila- no voy a dejar que vayas con David, quien sabe que esté planeando ese patán –sacando por fin su libreto

-ooh ya veo…- Helga se puso un poco triste, pensando que solo iba a ir con ella, para ganarle a David _**"malditos hombres y su orgullo". **_Arnold la volteo a ver y noto su tristeza de inmediato, pero pensó que era porque no iban a ir por las malteadas

-no te preocupes… mañana vamos por las malteadas-le sonrió como si todo se hubiera solucionado

-idiota!-lo miro enoja

-ahora qué?-se sorprendió por la agresión

-nada –suspiro rindiéndose - podemos ensayar por favor?-ya cansada de la situación

-ok- mejor opto por dejarlo por las buenas antes que la regarla más

Así los chicos ensayaron durante una hora y media, hasta que decidieron tomar un descanso

-mmmmm…-Helga se estiro un poco para relajarse-muy bien cabeza de balón, descansemos un poco antes de que me vuelva loca y me exploten los sesos

-estoy de acuerdo- Arnold se sentó en su cama, cuando de repente escucharon que tocaban la puerta , lo que causo que se volviera a levantar para abrir, que por lo visto Helga no se iba a levantar del sillón para abrir. Aun estando más cerca ella. Al abrir noto que era su hermanita con un plato grande lleno de pequeños sándwiches

-mamá pensó que tendrían un poco de hambre así que les manda esto- dándole el plato a su hermano que lo tomo contento, pues ya le estaba empezando a dar hambre, pero antes de que pudiera tomar uno; Helga le arrebato el plato

-genial ya tenía hambre!- empezó a comer dejando a un Arnold atrás

-oye dame un poco!-cuando se acerco a tomar uno le llego un mensaje a su celular, al checarlo noto que era de Gerald avisándole que estaba en la entrada de su casa. Aunque no le agradara la idea que ya hubiera llegado, tenía que ir de todos modos-Gertie quédate tantito con Helga ahorita regreso

-y se puede saber a dónde vas?- Helga lo miro acusándolo

-es secreto- guiñándole un ojo y robándole un sándwich, porque sabía bien, que tal vez sería el único que probaría. Así que salió con dirección a su puerta de entrada, dejando a las dos chicas en su cuarto

-Helga!-la niña la miro juguetonamente

-qué?

-mañana voy a ir a dinoland con mi hermano quieres ir?

-muchas gracias, me encantaría!-Helga acepto sin rechistar, pues sentía un gran aprecio por esa pequeña niña

-genial!- se quedaron calladas por unos minutos mirando la puerta, para ver en que momento llegaba Arnold

-Helga!

-qué?

-hazme caballito!

-dame un dólar!

-hecho!- la niña corrió al librero de Arnold, se acerco a un jarroncito y metió la mano, donde saco un dólar, para luego acercarse de nuevo a Helga

-toma!

-ja!- mostro una sonrisa en su rostro _**"mira que esta niña es muy astuta, más que su hermano… por eso me agrada"**_ tomo el billete –ok súbete a mi espalda

-siiiii!

* * *

Arnold se encontraba en el pasillo de la entrada con Gerald

-¿y este..-fue interrumpido para variar

-está en la cocina con tu madre saludando a la familia

-ya veo…oye y por qué tardaron tanto?

-tuvimos que ir primero a recoger un abrigo de Phoebe a la tintorería…mira que mandar algo hasta el otro extremo de la ciudad!..Según porque ahí usan un detergente especial, que no lastima su piel…pero lastima mi bolsillo ..gasto mucha gasolina

-jejejeje

-no le veo la gracia-lo miro enojado

-lo siento!

-te voy a cobrar la gasolina!

-lo veo justo!

-entonces págame!

- luego

-genial…-suspiro-como sea tengo que llevar el abrigo a casa de Phoebe antes de que me mate, y luego ir a arreglarme para volverá la casa de Phoebe, para ir a la fiesta –volvió a suspirar- vaya día!

-dímelo mi!-suspirando igual que su amigo

-Bueno te dejo- mirando a la cocina – y suerte! Ojala no se encuentren esos dos

-ojala!, y nos vemos al rato… bye- despidiéndose de su amigo y cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose otra vez a su recamara con un poco de prisa pues no quería que lo siguieran. Al abrir la puerta de su recamara se le dibujo un sonrisa, pues le encanto la imagen que estaba viendo. Una Helga muy sonriente haciendo caballito a su hermanita, para luego caer en la cama las dos. Así que decidió entrar de unas ves

-ya… no… puedo… más!- respirando cortadamente

-maaas!-grito la pequeña

-estás loca! Que no escuchaste que ya no puedo más!-bufo

-maaas!

-hay por dios! Si estás loca…y sorda!

-Gertie vamos deja a Helga descansar- acercándose a las dos chicas – vamos-le ayudo a Gertie levantarse de la cama- además necesito que me hagas un favor

-cual?

-mira...-la llevo a un lugar donde no los escuchara Helga y empezó a susurrarle al oído, lo que dejo a Helga con un poco de sospecha y además que la estaban haciendo a un lado y no le agrado para nada- entendiste?...si lo haces te doy lo que te dije, ok?

-sip!-y la niña salió corriendo del cuarto de Arnold. Helga, se sentó en la cama

-que planeas!-lo miro con una ceja levantada

-yo?...nada- cerrando la puerta y acercándose a Helga y sentándose en los pequeños escalones que se encontraban cerca de su cama

-aja…y esperas que te crea?

-eso espero- Helga noto en la cara de Arnold tranquilidad de que no planeaba nada malo, así que dejo las discusión por las buenas y cambio de tema

-oye sabias que tu hermanita toma tu dinero? -señalando el jarroncito de su librero. A lo que Arnold volteo a ver y sonrió

-si…pero ese dinero lo pongo ahí con ese propósito…no es mucho lo que pongo, pero… es para que cumpla uno que otro capricho-sonrió sin aparatar la mirada del pequeño jarroncito, lo que causo un pequeño sonrojo en Helga–yo no dejo el dinero a la vistan de todos… y mucho menos… la tuya-Helga frunció el seño-además, sabía que algún día ella iba sacar dinero enfrente tuyo. No me iba a arriesgara a poner todo mi dinero ahí, aun sabiendo que ella tomaría poco…en realidad la que me preocupaba, eras tú!...sabía que cuando te dieras cuenta, no ibas a tardar en tomarlo-vaya que la había leído al cien por ciento. Pues creía que por fin había encontrado el escondite, pero no. Que gran desilusión

-demonios! Que poca fe me tienes-fue todo lo que contesto, antes de recostarse de nuevo en la cama y volver a levantarse rápido. Ya que había recordado algo. Se dirigió al mueble de la computadora; donde había dejado el plato de los sándwiches y regreso sentándose a lado derecho de Arnold en las escaleras- toma te guarde uno

-ooh!-Arnold se sorprendió por la generosidad de Helga, pero sonrió le agradaba esos detalles de ella-gracias

-de..na...nada-volvió atacar el color rojo la cara de Helga, así que volteo su rostro al otro lado. Lo que causo que Arnold notara algo que le alegro mucho

-no sabía, que todavía llevaras ese listón rosa en tu cabello-se quedo observando el listón que sostenía con un nudo la rubia cabellera. Sin darse cuenta empezó a acercar su mano al listón, y rosando con sus dedos empezó a deslizarse poco a poco. Hasta tomar uno pequeños mechones de la chica

Helga al sentir algo raro en su cabello. Decidió voltear lentamente para ver que estaba sucediendo. Gran sorpresa fue la que se llevo, al notar la mirada dulce y perdida de Arnold sobre su cabello. Pero aun más se sorprendió cuando Arnold, poso su mira sobre la suya. La rubia sin darse cuenta, empezó a perderse en esos ojos color esmeralda que le atraían y le provocaban un gran misterio. Pero lo que importaba en ese momento, era ver que ambos se iban acercando poco a poco al rostro de cada uno.

Arnold poso por uno momento sus ojos en los labios de Helga. Al regresar su vista a los ojos de la rubia; esta vez a él, le sorprendió ver la mirada de Helga, que tenía los ojos muy abiertos y mostraba un poco de pánico, y no era exactamente a él a quien estaba mirando. Más bien, la mirada perdida de la chica se centraba en la puerta de su cuarto. Lo que causo, ahora, el pánico a él. Pues tenía una idea de lo que estaba pasando y lo último que exclamo antes de girar su cabeza lentamente en dirección de la puerta fue _**"que dios me libre"**_

-hola Helga jjjrrr-y ahí estaba el típico sonido de nariz que caracterizaba a Arnie

-qu…que..de..demonios hace él aquí!- grito Helga desesperada y enojada, pero, con un poco de pánico que causo que se escondiera atrás de Arnold.

-vino de visita – contesto Arnold si apartar la mirada de Arnie, simplemente por precaución

-y por qué no me avisaste que venía de visita,?-le grito enojada -así no hubiera venido y me hubiera ahorrado un buen susto y un coraje!

-si no mal recuerdo señorita- también un poco enojado y dirigiéndole la mirada de ves de cuando, sin perder la vista a Arnie- te dije esta mañana que pasáramos el ensayo para otro día! … pero tú! Te negaste!

- pues me hubieras avisado lo de Arnie, e inmediato hubiera cambiado la fecha

-lo intente créeme…-pero callo enseguida al ver que Arnie se acercaba a los dos, y por instinto los dos se hicieron más para atrás

-olvídalo!... Lo principal aquí es que yo salga de tu cuarto, y para eso hay que mover a Arnie!... que está enfrente de la puerta- Arnold solo se limito a asentir –ves mi mochila-Arnold volvió a asentir – tu estas más cerca, así que pásamela- Arnold empezó a estirar su brazo hasta alcanzar la mochila que le paso inmediatamente a Helga

-que planeas!

-Tú solo esperas y veras- metió su mano a la mochila y empezó a buscar –maldición donde es…o aquí están!- Helga tomo algo pequeño de su mochila, y lo aventó cerca del mueble de computadora de Arnold. Por suerte el objeto llamo la atención inmediata de Arnie, y se dirigió hacia él, logrando desbloquear la única salida. Lo que causo que los chicos aprovecharan la oportunidad

-me largo- Helga tomo sus cosas rápido y se dirigió a toda velocidad a la salida de la remara

-espera!- Helga paro un momento al escuchar el llamado de Arnold- no vamos a ir a la fiesta juntos?

-vas a llevar a Arnie?

-supongo que si…no lo puedo dejar solo con mis padres…además ellos tampoco me permitirían ir a una fiesta y dejar a mi invitado aquí

-entonces…olvidalo!- dio media vuelta y empezó a dirigirse a la salida, donde encontró en el pasillo a Gertie que iba apurada a la recamara de su hermano-adios Gertie!- y siguio su camino a la salida

-adiós Helga!-quien también siguió su camino a la recamara. Al llegar noto a su hermano, simplemente mirando la puerta y Arnie leyendo una cajita de chicles, rápido se poso a lado de su hermano- entonces … -dudo un momento, pero prosiguió- me vas a dar lo que me prometiste?- Arnold al escuchar eso frunció su cejas enojado

-por supuesto…que no-lo dijo seriamente, lo que causo un escalofrió en la niña, pero también un enojo por que había perdido su premio

-malo!- dijo enojada y cruzándose de brazos. Arnold simplemente la ignoro y siguió mirando su puerta

-hecho en Washington jjrrr….azucares 3.0 gr..jjrrr… sodio 1.5gr jjrr grasa… 0gr- esto hizo enojar mas a Arnold, frunciendo mas el ceño

-puedes guardas silencio!- grito exasperado y aun si quitar la mirada de la puerta

-…... Endulzante natural…

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí …lose lamento mucho en tardar en subir el cap., pero créanme eh estado muy ocupada y aun sigo ocupada, así que no se sorprendan en que me vuelva a tardar en subir el prox. Capitulo. Por el momento es todo y en verdad agradezco a todos por seguir mi Fic. Y a los que me dejan reviews; me alegran muchos sus comentarios, esta vez no voy a poder contestarles pro que tengo un poquitín de prisa, pero les prometo que les contestare en el sig. Cap. Miles de gracias n_n

**Linadzuki**

**Letifiesta**

**Luly**

**Diana carolina**

**KARINA1189**

**L**es agradesco mucho, por hacer un pequeño espacio en su tiempo para dejarme reviews. La adoro por eso, me hacen el dia

Buenos hasta la próxima cuídense bexos y abaxos

Acepto criticas


	5. Chapter 5

**Este cap. Es especial, por todas las personas que me preguntaron por qué Helga odia a Arnie. La verdad no lo iba escribir, porque desde la caricatura Helga lo odia. Pero dije, debería odiarlo por algo más fuerte. **

**Ante todo pido mil disculpas, ya casi pasa un año desde mi último cap. Pero créanme, la eh pasado muy difícil. Pero para no molestar, les comentare el por qué al final del cap. Mientras tanto espero que les guste este capitulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3 ½**

En una casa de huéspedes; donde a diario se escuchan risas, grito y una que otra incoherencia. Un joven rubio en el que los años no habían pasado en vano. Y a los cuales también agradecemos que practique futbol americano. Sale del cuarto de baño apenas cubriéndose con una toalla, del abdomen para abajo. Y no era para más, el calor todavía seguía en su apogeo, a pesar de que ya casi el sol estaba por ocultarse.

Arnold siguió su camino del cuarto de baño a su cuarto; pues tenía que arreglarse pronto para la fiesta de una glamorosa Rhonda. Al entrar a su recamara se encuentra a un Arnie tirado en su piso y muy entretenido leyendo varias cajitas que había conseguido de la cocina. Arnold solo resoplo

-como puedes ver Arnie ya Salí de bañarme, y si me puedes hacer el favor ya metete a bañar - subió un ceja, al notar que Arnie lo ignoraba, y mantenía la vista fija en sus cajitas, lo que causo que Arnold se enojara-ARNIE PORFAVOR!- levanto la voz un poco- mira por favor; solo báñate y apresúrate- Arnie lo volvió a ignorar-ARNIE!-levanto la voz un poco más fuerte que la vez anterior. Pero causo un gran efecto, ya que el chico se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió directo al baño, pasando a lado de Arnold y saliendo de la habitación. Arnold solo suspiro.

Arnold se dirigió a su cama, y se recostó en ella boca arriba. Sin darse cuenta se quedo mirando las nubes, lo que provoco que poco a poco se fue arrullando con el pasar de las nubes y el cantar del viento, hasta que quedo completamente dormido. Y comenzó a recordar sobre una vieja historia de su secundaria. Donde él y Helga eran todavía enemigos.

"_**flash back"**_

_Se escuchaban cuchicheos y risitas al momento que él iba cruzando el pasillo de la escuela, y no era para más, tenía su cabello y su ropa toda sucia. Gracias a una rubia y un pelinegro. Que desde su llega el año pasado desde San Lorenzo. Habían hecho de su vida una agonía. Pero este día el por fin había explotado._

_Desde la mañana, se había levantado con el pie izquierdo. Primero se levanto tarde, segundo casi mata a su hermanita que estaba jugando cerca de las escaleras y el corriendo a toda a prisa. Lo que casi causa un accidente. En tercer lugar recibió una buena regañada por correr y casi matarse junto con su hermana. Cuarto, se ensucio con su desayuno. Todo gracias a su abuela, que se creía Jorge de la selva en la cocina. Quinto, perdió su desayuno (ver punto anterior). Sexto, le avisaron que su primo Arnie llegaba hoy. Y séptimo. Por el momento. La broma que la jugaron David y Helga._

_Enojado, con su poca de paciencia terminada y maldiciéndose por su día, llego junto a un Gerald, que no cabía del asombro y de la cual fue apagada al momento que Arnold lo miro, con una mirada de pocos amigos._

_-cof.. –tocio un poco y luego trago saliva- vaya Arnold, te ves pálido, te encuentras bien?_

_Arnold lo miro otra vez con enojo y pareciera que también con un poco de sarcasmo _

_-te parece que estoy bien!- levanto un poco la voz_

_- calma Hermano… yo solo lo dije por educación y compasión-bufo_

_-mejor guárdate tu compasión para un pobre perro de la calle- seguía caminado en dirección al baño de hombres _

_-huuuy ..pero que humor!...eso me pasa por ser buena onda y tú amigo- lo siguió_

_-hubiera preferido morir en el accidente de las escaleras, en la mañana- murmuro todavía enojado- bueno, aunque me hubiera llevado a un inocente (pensó en su hermanita y en una sarta de palabras que le diría su madre en su tumba) _

_-dijiste algo?-le pregunto Gerald _

_- no, nada ….mira Gerald, en verdad lo siento… pero sabes que no ando de humor desde la mañana y acaban de terminar con mi paciencia…- entro al baño de hombres seguido de Gerald- aquellas malditas sabandijas! _

_-oooh! En verdad estas enojado… tu nunca maldices. Eres un ángel!- sonrió de lado_

_-hay por favor!... cállate!_

_-jajaj lo siento, un aguante. Y que piensas hacer?_

_-no lo sé-medito un rato, mientras enjuagaba su rostro_

_- sabes, que aunque seas un " ángel" .. Deberías tomar represalias…has tu venganza!_

_-normalmente..te diría que no, que eso no está bien.- vio por el espejo, como Gerald cruzaba sus brazos y giraba los ojos, con una postura de que ya sabía lo que iba contestar-pero…- volvió a ver por el espejo – como Gerald abría Los ojos de sorpresa y luego arqueo una ceja- creo que esta vez te are caso._

_-woah! Esa si no la veía venir.. y dime angel caído..-_

_-ya bajale!-Arnold lo interrumpió enojado_

_-bueno…je lo siento.. y que piensas hacer_

_-la verdad- volteo a verlo frente a frente, y recargo sus brazo y su espalda sobre el lavabo-no lo se_

_-mmm…_

_- alguna idea?_

_-nop_

_Asi se quedaron un rato en el baño de hombres meditando y sacando de onda a cada chico que entraba y que al final preferían ignorarlos. De repente Arnold tuvo una idea, lo que causo una sonrisa en su rostro. _

_- esa sonrisa me agrada… que tienes en mente Arnold!?_

_-ya verás ..Solo hazme un favor.. Has que corra por toda la escuela un rumor, que un chico rubio se le va a declarar a Helga.. y has que llegue hasta sus odios_

_-mmmm.. esta bien ..Pero estas seguro?_

_- no hay duda- sacaba su celular de su bolsillo- ah.., y por cierto también di que la declaración va ser en la hora del desayuno, en el comedor escolar- regreso su vista a su celular para marcar un número, mientras un Gerald salía del baño_

* * *

_Y así llego la hora, con casi la mayoría de la escuela amontonados, para ver el espectáculo, solo faltaban una rubia._

_Inclusive ya se encontraba un pelinegro, un poco malhumorado. Pues sabía de los sentimientos de la rubia por cierto cabeza de balón. En una esquina se encuentran Gerald y Arnold, esperando el espectáculo._

_-crees que función?- le pregunto el moreno a su amigo-sabes Phoebe me conto hace un ratito, que cuando Helga escucho el rumo, su rostro cambio a uno más alegre- lo volteo a ver tranquilo, pues ya sabía de los sentimiento de Helga hacia Arnold. Gracias a una Asiática- obviamente cuando me pregunto si yo sabía algo, me hice el desentendido y le dije que el rumor lo acaba de escuchar y no sabía nada, en verdad crees que resulte? _

_-no lo se…pero por lo menos yo me voy a divertir- sonrió de lado. Digamos que Arnold también ya sabía de cierto sentimiento de la rubia hacia él. No en vanos Helga se le confesó dos veces. Pensó que tal vez lo que iba pasar en pocos momentos iba terminar por arrepentirse, pero todavía estaba muy enojado para sentir el sentimiento de culpa. Estaba metido en sus pensamientos cuando escucho, abrir la puerta del comedor viendo entrar a cierta rubia, con un semblante de pocos amigos, lo que le causo otra sonrisa. Su plan iba bien._

_-muy bien papanatas! – Grito enoja- quien fue el gracioso!?_

_Todos se quedaron inquietos, pues a pesar de todo, muchos le tenían miedo. y se empezaron a mirar, unos entre otros. Cuando de repente se escucho otra vez la puerta del que estaban enfrente de Helga. Ya que esta estaba dándole la espalda a la puerta. Vieron un pequeño sonrojo. Y se empezaron a escuchar vocecitas en todo el comedor. "mira es el joven rubio," "ya llego", "crees que se le declare?", "le dirá que si?", "sabes que hicieron hoy de desayunar?", "no, ni idea", "que le dirá", "vaya que si es rubio". _

_Helga se sonrojo aun mas, pues desde que entro no había visto a cierto rubio, que le quita el sueño. Y tenía cierta esperanza. Aunque cierto rubio ladrón de sueños se había escondido bien, para que no lo vieran. Pero él pudiera ver el espectáculo de su plan._

_-Helga!- hablo el rubio que acaba de entrar, y ahí fue cuando Helga se dio cuenta quien era. Y empezó a sudar frio y voltear lentamente para ver al susodicho, que se atrevió a pronunciar su nombre. Cuando termino de dar la vuelta, ya lo tenía frente suyo. Lo que causo que diera un paso hacia atrás._

_-yo también te amo! Jjrrrr.. Helga!_

_Y antes de que Helga pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, ya sea insultar o golpear. Arnie ya la había abrazado y besado. Lo único que vino a la mente de Helga en ese momento fue " hay no! Demonios!..voy ah matarlo… por el amor de dios todos me están mirando". Arnie por fin se separo y hubo un silencio sepulcral._

_-Nadie se atreva a decir algo!- dijo Helga enojada y salió a toda prisa del recinto. Todos obedecieron, por unos segundos, porque a los pocos segundos que Helga salió, ya todos estaban con el chisme. Y un rubio y un moreno, se miraron y sonrieron e hicieron su típico saludo de manos en forma de victoria._

_Los siguientes días fueron muy fastidiosos para Helga, pues aunque había amenazado a toda la escuela si comentaban algo; sentía sus miradas a todo momento. Y se sentía acosada, y no solo por esas miradas, también por el rubio nariz ronca que la acosaba a todo momento. Era tanto los acosos, que varias veces David, Arnold, Gerald y otros de sus amigos tuvieron que intervenir, para que Arnie la dejara en paz._

_Los días habían pasado, y Arnie ya se había marchado a su pueblo. En ese entonces, Arnold todavía no sentía remordimientos. Hasta que un día salió tarde de sus prácticas y dirigiéndose a los vestidores, vio a alguien sentado atrás de las gradas, dándose cuenta que era nada más ni menos. Que Helga. Decidido llamarla y se fue acercando poco a poco, pues tenía curiosidad que hacia ahí._

_-Helg…- se calló al instante, y se fue acercando poco a poco, para ver si había escuchado algo mal. Pero no, Helga estaba llorando. Algo que en verdad lo dejo helado. Se iba acercar; pero sintió una mano que lo detuvo y lo saco de del trance. Volteo lentamente para percatarse que era Phoebe._

_-déjala ..es mejor que se desahogue sola- le sonrió_

_- pero..- Phoebe otra vez se limito a decirle que no solamente con la cabeza- sabes que tiene? Se lastimo o algo?_

_-no..anda un poco decaída desde la declaración de tu primo.. Ella estaba ilusionada porque pensaba que eras…- se callo al instante y miro a Arnold que la veía con sorpresa y duda- bueno.. lo mejor es que la dejemos -y sin soltarlo del brazo lo fue jalando lejos de Helga. Arnold, se dejo llevar por Phoebe, pero miraba hacia tras. Viendo como Helga se hacía más chiquita. Volvió su vista al frente, pero solo para agachar la mirada. Sabía bien lo que iba a decir Phoebe hace unos segundos, y vaya que lo sabía. En ese momento se sintió tan culpable. Pero se prometió a si mismo que jamás le iba a contar a nadie, por el bien de Helga y su propio bien, en cierta forma. Aunque le carcomiera la culpa, sabía que no tenía que contárselo, lastimaría más a Helga; si supiera que fue toda obra suya._

_Al día siguiente, le hizo prometer a Gerald que no dijera nada. Ni siquiera a Phoebe. Que eso se lo iban a llevar a la tumba. lo que no le quedo otra opción a Gerald más que aceptar._

"_**Fin de flas back"**_

Arnold fue Abriendo lentamente los ojos y murmuro apena audible- hasta la tumba ..- cuando termino de abrir bien los ojos, se percato que el cielo ya estaba oscuro, así que se levanto inmediatamente, para ver la hora –maldición ya son las 7:30!-se dirigió directamente a su armario para sacar la ropa que se iba a poner. Cuando termino deponerse su pantalón, se percato que faltaba algo. Arnie seguía bañándose. Bajo a toda prisa de su cuarto, aun si ponerse su playera. toco fuerte la puerta del baño.

-Arnie - llamo pero nadie le contesto del otro lado- Arnie –volvió a llamar pero sin resultado, ya más desesperado- llamo una última vez gritando- Arnie!..- entonces escucho un pequeño murmullo al otro lado,pegosuoido alapuerta para escuchar..

-agua , lauret sulfato de sodio, acido cítrico, fragancia….

-Maldita sea Arnie deja de leer los ingredientes del shampoo!- y pateo la puerta

* * *

Ok pido miles de disculpas. Sé que me tarde mucho, la verdad ya estaba dudando en si lo iba a continuar, pero dije, no se vale.

Desde que escriba el último cap. Antes que este. Fueron días de locos..Salí de vacas mucho tiempo, tuve mucho trabajo, que ya ni ganas me daban de salir, el trabajo consumió mi pensamiento. Quedándome en blanco, ya la verdad hasta ahorita que me dieron un poco de vacas, aproveche para relajarme y despejarme. Y aproveche para escribir. Sé que no es mucho, pero siento que es algo para no dejarlo. No pude reviews. Pero Aquiles dejo mis agradecimientos, por tomarse el tiempo en escribirme.

**Letifiesta**

**Bbstia**

**Dannimoon **

**Lupiz de jose madero vizcaino**

**Gabbiie shortman**

**Diana carolina**

**Misaky 7**

**Mechitas123**

**Ferishyn**

En verdad mil gracias a todos. Y mil perdones

No se cuando vuelva a escribir, pero prometo no dejar el fic, aun si me tardo .

Bxitos y abaxos

Sayounara bye bye


End file.
